memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Challenger/Shakedown Cruise/Act Three
The away team is being held at gunpoint by a scientist as their shocked by this, Captain Martin walks towards him. Whoa, whoa, calm down Lieutenant you're making a big mistake Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Put down your weapons now Captain the scientist says as he looks at them. Lieutenant Crusher looks at her. Captain that's a Dominion pistol they've got no stun setting Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at her. Doctor Anronov looks at him. Derek what are you doing? Doctor Anronov says as he looks at him. He looks at the Doctor. Doctor the Dominion will like having this in their hands they'll be able to prep for an attack on the Federation, and they'll rule the Alpha Quadrant, Ashton to Dominion vessel sending corridnates for the device to you know Derek says as he looks at them. Just as he is about to pull the trigger Wesley pulls out his phaser and shot him with it and gets the weapon out of his hand. Captain Martin tapped her combadge. T'Yan the Dominion are coming raise shields charge weapons, we'll get the device up to the ship Captain Martin says as she looks at the Away Team. Acknowledged Captain we're ready for anything Commander T'Yan says over the com. Then a single Dominion destroyer drops out of warp and is nose to nose with the Challenger. Ensign Mason looks at his console. Commander one Dominion destroyer directly ahead Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console then over his shoulder at Commander T'Yan. He looks at the young officer. Thank you Ensign I can see it as well Commander T'Yan says as he looks at the viewer. He looks at his console. We're being hailed audio only Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console and then at Commander T'Yan. He looks at him. Let's hear it Dominion vessel this is Commander T'Yan first officer of the Federation starship USS Challenger you're in Federation world airspace retreat now or face the wrath of this vessel Commander T'Yan says as he looks at the viewer showing the Dominion destroyer. Federation vessel return to your side of the anomaly or face the same fate as the last Starfleet vessel, that chalenged us we will not warn you again the Jem'hadar officer says over the com speaker as the transmission cuts off. Ensign Mason looks at his console. Commander their charging weapons Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console. He turns to the Ensign at tactical. Shields to full power, Lieutenant Ro prepare to execute evasive maneuvers Picard Theta 3 Commander T'Yan says as he goes to the center chair and sits down in it and inputs commands into one of the armrest consoles. The Dominion destroyer fires it's torpdoes and strike the port side of the Challenger's hull, on the bridge huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as fires erupt as Commander T'Yan looks at Ro. Lieutenant Ro evasive pattern Picard Theta 3, Ensign fire phasers Commander T'Yan says as he looks at her as the ship takes more hits from the destroyer. The Challenger fires a energy beam at the destroyer hitting it's outer hull causing explosions along the hull but the Challenger is struck on the ventral section of the hull. Commander T'Yan looks at Ensign Mason. Ensign hail the Captain Commander T'Yan says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Commander we've lost coms and transporters Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console and another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. T'Yan looks at Lieutenant Ro. Lieutenant Ro evasive pattern Omega 2 Commander T'Yan says as he looks at her. She looks at the console. I've lost helm control Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at her console then turns to Commander T'Yan. Meanwhile on the surface a squadron of Jem'hadar soldiers, are having a fire fight with Captain Martin and her away team as she tries to get ahold of the Challenger. Martin to Challenger, Challenger respond all right it looks like the ship is in trouble right now Captain Martin says as she looks at the team and Doctors Anronov and Lee. Lieutenant Crusher looks at her. I think I saw a hanger bay on our way to the lab we can use one of them to get to the ship Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at them. She looks at him. Mr. Crusher your a genuis I'll laydown cover fire take the others to the hanger bay Captain Martin says as she looks at them. He nods and Gwen fires her phaser at the soldiers as their crossing to the otherside Doctor Lee is struck by a Dominion energy blot and falls down as Doctor Tanner grabs her and drags her to the otherside as Captain Martin fires her phaser at the soldiers as she's firing at them taking five of the down and she rejoins the team as they carry Doctor Lee to the runabout and both her and Crusher gets to the chairs and inputs commands into the console. The runabout flies out of the hanger and heads to the Challenger and a Dominion destroyer fighting each other. Stay down you've taken a hit to abdomen Doctor Tanner says as he's scanning her with the medical tricorder giving her pain meds. She looks at him as she's bleeding from the mouth. Thanks Doctor Tanner for showing me that I can do anything Doctor Lee says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Don't talk you're going to be good as new when we get to the ship Captain I need to get her to sickbay this wound hasn't stopped bleeding Doctor Tanner says as he looks at her and Lieutenant Crusher. She looks at her console. Martin to Challenger we're coming in for a landing Captain Martin says as she looks at the window seeing what's going on. On the bridge coolant is venting and the Bridge is a mess as crewmen are running from different areas of the bridge. Captain shuttlebay doors are open, we've taken heavy damage Commander T'Yan says as he's in the center chair. Acknowledged Captain Martin says over the com. Also have a medical team on standby we've got wounded Doctor Tanner says over the com. Medical teams are on their way now Doctor Commander T'Yan says as he looks at Ensign Mason. The runabout lands in the bay and a medical team runs into the runabout and gets Doctor Lee to sickbay to stop the severe bleeding from the weapon blot of the Dominion weapon, as Captain Martin and Lieutenant Crusher head for the turbolift to head to the bridge. On the bridge lights are flickering and consoles are damaged and Captain Martin walks out of the lift and Commander T'Yan looks at her. Captain I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect the ship Commander T'Yan says as he looks at the Captain. She looks at him. It's all right Commander you've kept the crew alive and the ship in one piece that all I asked you to do Captain Martin says as she sat in the Captain Chair. Lieutenant Crusher looks at the console. Shields are down to 34% power severed in forward phaser banks attempting to bypass controls aren't responding, we're being hailed by the Dominion vessel Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. She nods at him. On the main viewer shows the Dominion officer and the Vorta. You're the woman who Commander Sisko met Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. You're a Federation starship captain by the name of Captain Gwen Martin, surrender the device now or be destroyed Eris says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at Commander T'Yan.